Labeling containers with a pressure label is well known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,375. However, there is a continuing need to apply pressure labels at high speed operations that minimizes egress air entrapment that may occur during the label process (thereby minimizing undesirable label wrinkling). There is also a need to perform such operations on containers that may not have a perfectly cylindrical surface. Such a process would allow greater bottle design flexibility.
See also e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,505; 5,248,355; 5,250,129; 5,306,375; and 6,083,342.